The present disclosure generally relates to the field of vehicle indicators.
In a vehicle, an instrument panel may use mechanical gauges or pointers to convey information to a user. The gauges may relate to, for example, vehicle performance (e.g., the speed of the vehicle, rotation speed of the engine (RPM), the percentage of fuel left in the tank, etc.). Pointers may move relative to a display surface (e.g., having hash marks, numerical indicia, etc.). In some instrument panels or other vehicle displays, the pointer and/or the display panel can be illuminated. In other contexts, other gauges may be used to provide information as well. For example, a temperature gauge may be used to provide information about the temperature of one or more objects. A pressure gauge may be used to provide information about the pressure within a container or object. Still other gauges may be used in other contexts.